A Night in the Town
by vipervet18
Summary: **OC Mash-up** First semester at the Academy can be a real drag... Luckily there's a little down time on the weekend to go have some fun! But sparks will fly when four cadets meet up with a very interesting group of girls... ONESHOT! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another OC mash up Ive done for the same OCs in my other story. This fic is a little on the lighter side so dont take it seriously haha.**

**wolfwarriorKronos, Zythxx, Dark0Boy0Sabata, ****AzureFlameKenta, and IcePrincessBijou all have rights to their respective OCs. I do not own them or StarFox...blah blah blah.**

**Side Story: **_**A Night in the Town**_

By vipervet18

"Now stopping, Corneria City, Block 28 downtown."

The computerized voice over load speaker sounded off throughout the train cabin as the monorail began to decelerate suddenly. The cabin occupants shifted their footing to correct the change in momentum as the lights from the train station flooded by quickly signifying they had arrived at their destination. When the monorail was fully stopped the doors smoothly slid open allowing the cramped number of animals to calmly make their way off the train each knowing exactly where they were going. But within this mixed mob of business like animals was a group of four young adults who seemed to have no direction to go unlike all the other animals on the platform. The whole group seemed to be blissfully looking around while at the same time following a sleek, black furred, fox that was walking ahead of the other three trying to locate a map. He was wearing just a plane white t-shirt with a black vest over it and a pair of gray jeans making him blend in to the business environment around him. The only thing that stood out the most was his red chocker around his neck that distinguished him from the others in the group.

"Kenta, are you sure this is the right stop? I could have sworn that lady told us block 25 not 28."

The black furred fox didn't even glace back but answered, "I'm telling you Isaac, she said block 28." Closely following him was the second member of their group, Isaac, a brightly colored red fox who wore black pants and a white button up shirt. He had two stripes attached to his head band that flowed freely behind him with one slightly tangled up with his orange messenger bag at his side. Isaac stopped the group at a large pillar in the middle of the train station platform and looked up to a holographic map displayed above them. "See? I told you. That restaurant isn't at block 28, it's at 25," argued Isaac as he pointed at the hologram screen.

The other three looked up as well seeing that the red fox was indeed correct. A pure white furred wolf in the group looked over at Kenta, "Isaac's right, we got off at the wrong stop. Looks like we would need to walk a block or two to get there, that's not too bad though" He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with blue jeans, his brown flight jacket fitted tightly over his torso. Kenta sighed to himself and looked back at the group with a careless expression. "Oh well, looks like we should get going then."

The group then began to head off towards the flight of stairs that lead down to the city streets of Corneria. But they all stopped and turned around to see that the forth member of their group had not moved from the pillar at all. He stood there locked into is PSP completely zoned out from the world around him. "Hey Akino, put the game down. Let's get going!" The steel grey wolf was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, his military necklace exposed across his chest. The wolf didn't even care to glance at the group, he simply stated, "Bite me" in a low tone of voice. The three others all looked at each other then back Akino who paused his game and walked over to join the group. He walked over with a grin on his face and pat the white wolf on the shoulder, "I'll put the game down Nick, as soon as you ladies figure out where the hell we're going." Nick let out a small laugh and turned to the other two, "If you would get your head out of that gameboy, then you would know we were just about to walk away without you." Kenta and Isaac laughed a little at the grey wolf when he narrowed his eyes in frustration, "It's not a gameboy man, it's a PSP, there's a difference." Nick laughed as Akino gave him a quick shove.

"Take it easy man, I was just joking!"

Making their way down the stairs of the train station the group exited the building only to be immersed into a whole new world of hustle and bustle. Hover cars were flying past the side walk at incredible speeds putting the group off to the furthest side of the walkway. For some of them, this was their first time in a big city. They continued to look around in amazement at the skyscrapers all around them that seemed to extend far beyond the havens above. As they continued to walk through the metal jungle or Corneria City the number of animals in the area seemed to increase.

"So what's this place were going to anyways?"Akino asked looking ahead to Kenta for an answer.

"I'm not sure what it is exactly, but the academy receptionist said it's the best place for food and fun this side of the planet. So I guess it's worth a shot."

Isaac, Akino, and Nick all silently agree with Kenta's statement and continued to walk down the street. As the group made their way down the busy street they noticed a few animals around them were now dressed in more casual attire. Some of the animals looked like they were cadets at the academy while others looked like just plain old city kids. Being young men themselves, they couldn't help checking out a few females that seemed to walk by them every once in awhile. It seemed the closer they got to this restaurant, the more young animals they saw…

When the group arrived at the building of the restaurant, they were amazed to see how huge it was. The building itself looked to be 4 stories tall and could fit at least two full sized football fields inside it. Groups of all kinds of sizes were making their way in and out of this colossal structure. Just above the entrance they could see the neon sign shinning bright in big gold letters "Cornerian Commons". When the four of them stopped just under the sign to look up, Akino spoke up in an awestruck voice.

"What is this place…?"

Isaac replied with the same exact tone, "This doesn't look like a restaurant to me…"

After a moment of shock and awe between the group, Nick finally shook himself free the trance. He eyed the door to see animals with smiles walking inside and animals with even bigger smiles coming out.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to see this place from the inside."

He quickly walked away from the group towards the entrance. The other three were quick to follow as the curiosity and excitement of this new place fueled their desire to see what was inside.

(A/N: If you want the full effect from this place, play the song "End of Line" from the Tron: Legacy soundtrack. I thought it would really set the mood for what this place is like.)

The deep thump of a bass filled the giant room as they walked in through the two sets of doors at the entrance. The sight before them was quite unlike anything they could have ever imagined even in their wildest dreams. To the right of the entrance was the restaurant they were looking for, it was full of tables to sit at and a bar off to the side. But the restaurant didn't even take up a third of the whole complex by its self. To the left of the entrance they could see a massive arcade and laser tag arena taking up the majority of this side. A brilliant display of colored neon lights lined the walls and ceiling of the building. Three huge holographic screens were placed above the laser tag arena displaying the players in battle to everyone in the gigantic room. But in the middle of the complex they could see what one would guess to be the main attraction. The whole middle section of the building was made up of a mega dance floor with stairs that lead to three stories of platforms full of a few tables and even more dance floor. A small tower was placed at the end of room furthest away from the entrance. The group could see a DJ with his turn table set up at the top swaying his head to the beat of the music. A sea of furry beings covered the dance floor like a blanket, each dancing along with the beat of the song. The scene of the complex was almost impossible to take in at first and it greatly showed on the four young adults faces. With their jaws all slackened and hanging freely, Akino, Kenta, Isaac, and Nick all uttered the same exact phase in unison...

"OH. MY. GOD."

It took more than just a few minutes before at least one of them blinked. Suddenly a delicious aroma from the restaurant filled their noses making their stomachs growl. Nick looked at his stomach saying, "I think it's time we fuel up for one hell of a night ahead of us. What do you say?"

They all agreed to eat first and walked over to one of the tables at the restaurant. The atmosphere was a little more lighted at the tables than the rest of the neon decorated areas. The music was toned down due to the soundproof barriers placed around the perimeter of the restaurant making conversations attainable for whoever was inside the restaurant. They each took a seat at one of the square four seated tables and waited for a waiter to come take their order.

"Damn this place is awesome!" Kenta said with a smile on his face. The other three couldn't agree anymore, this place was almost like heaven.

Soon a waitress arrived to welcome them to the CC café and asked to take their drink orders. Isaac and Kenta both got a soda while Nick and Akino settled for ice water at the time but thought that they would get something better later. She quickly returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order any food. The four decided they would split two large pepperoni pizzas and side of bread sticks. As they waited Nick pointed out a very obvious fact about the occupants of this establishment.

"Is it just me, or are there A LOT of beautiful women here?"

Kenta and Isaac both looked up at him and agreed, "I know, it's like this place couldn't get any better!" Kenta said checking out a girl from afar. Akino once again had his PSP out and was playing it at the table to pass the time not really caring a whole lot about girl watching like the other three.

As Isaac was looking around he could see that there were all kinds of women to choose from but he wasn't sure if anyone at the table had the guts to ask a single one of them out to dance. "So you guys thinking about talking to any of these girls?"

Nick was quick to reply, "HA, hell no man. I can fly a fighter, but no way can I talk to a girl. Ill stutter a storm before I can even tell her my name!"

"Yeah and not only that, just approaching them would be hard." Kenta added to Nick's response.

Akino simply continued to play his game, "Meh. Why bother…"

"Come on guys! Have a little fun! If you get shot down, so what? There are so many here to choose from, I'm sure you bound to stubble on at least one go-…."

Suddenly Isaacs face went blank and emotionless. Nick and Kenta both looked at him questionably as to why he stopped mid sentence. Isaac stayed like this for what seemed like forever, by this time even Akino was interested in Isaacs's unusual behavior. Kenta narrowed his eyes and tried to follow where he was looking as saw that he was focusing on the entrance of the complex. But when Kenta saw what Isaac had been staring at he too was locked into a sudden trance. Nick and Akino looked at each other then over to the entrance to see what was up and they too could not believe their eyes.

Already emerged from the entrance was a group of four beautiful girls giggling and looking around at the magnificent complex. Two of them were very attractive looking wolves and one was a gorgeous red fox.

But Isaac was locked on to the one in front of the group who was leading them over to the restaurant bar. She was a feline with a mocha colored fur and radiant blond hair that fell below her shoulders. She had on a skirt with a black and white striped sleeveless tank top that covered her hour glass figure. The feline had two separate white sleeves that remained unattached to the shirt and covered her forearms. Isaac had not seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life, he wish there was a word out there that could describe her beauty. It was like everything in the world seemed to disappear except her radiating looks. He watched as the group of females walked over to the bar to order some none-alcoholic drinks. Only one thought was floating inside Isaac's head right now.

"I have to go talk to her." He suddenly said.

The other three were still fixated at the group to even notice Isaac stand up from his seat and start to walk over to the bar until he was already half way there. Nick, Kenta, and Akino all watched as their brave friend approached the group of girl by himself.

Isaac walked straight up to the girl and tried his best to remain as confident as possible. He stopped next to her faced the bar trying his best to act cool like he was just there to order a drink. Isaac stood there trying to remember what he was going to say but he could think straight at the moment, all he could think of was the beautiful girl next to him. The feline girl had noticed his presence already and was discreetly glanced over at him every once in a while. After a moment of silence the girl turned to face him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Um… Excuse me. I think I know you from somewhere?"

Isaac did his best not to make eye contact while replying quickly "No I don't think so."

The girl looked at him funny like he forced the answer out of his own mouth. She looked away for a moment but then turned back and asked again, "I swear though… I've seen you before."

"Maybe in my dreams…" Isaac said quietly.

"What?"

"Maybe at school?" He lied try to pretend like he was repeating himself.

"OH yes that's where I've seen you! You go to the academy right? First year?"

"Yeah I'm a first year… how did you know that?"

"I'm a first year at the academy too." she said smiling. Isaac had to admit her smile was far better up close then far away. He couldn't help smiling back but Isaac made the mistake of looking into her light blue eyes. A light shade of red seemed to flood her cheeks making him blush as well but luckily his red fur masked most of it.

"My name is Isaac Matthews, what's yours?" he said reaching out with his paw towards her. She looked down at his paw then back up to him and smiled.

She reached out to shake his paw "Kaitlyn Lynx, but you can call me kait."

Kait then turned around to her friends behind her at the bar. "Hey ladies, Come here!" The other three girls all turned around to face Kait and Isaac. "I want you to meet Isaac; he's a first year at the academy too." When the three girls all stood up and walked over to him Kait looked back to Isaac and introduced them.

"Isaac these are my friends, we all go the academy together. This is Lily Valentine…"

Isaac saw that the first girl, who was a she wolf, had very brilliant white colored fur coat that looked like it was taken very good care of. She had on a red turtle neck with a grey vest over it and a black pair of jeans covering her well kept figure. Parts of her long bangs were covering her left eye hiding a pair of bright green eyes. She had an mp3 player strapped to her arm with one headphone piece in her ear while the other was hanging freely off her shoulder.

"Annabelle Handler…"

The next girl was a red fox; she had a very warm colored red fur coat that complimented greatly with her blue radiant eyes. Annabelle was wearing a long sleeve navy blue v-neck tank top with a tan jacket and blue jeans covering her fur. Her hair was a lighter colored than her fur and it hung rippled down to her lower shoulders. She was standing there holding her elbows with a slight grin on her face.

"…and Luna McKee."

The final girl was the second she wolf in the group and she seemed to have a very confident grin on her face. Her hair seemed to glow white as it hung at shoulder length giving her crystal like eyes a very intoxicating look to them. She had on a pink graphic tee with ripped blue jeans on the bottom giving her a casual look.

Before Isaac could even say hello, Luna grabbed his hand and began to shake it gingerly. "Hi, I'm Luna! So you're a first year at the academy too huh?"

Isaac graciously shook her and back and replied, "Yes you are correct." He was a little taken back from how forward and over barring she was, but she seemed like a very friendly girl.

"You wouldn't happen to know any first year boys, would you?"

The red fox laughed a little, thinking about what he was about to do. He raised his hand and pointed over to the table where Nick, Akino, and Kenta were sitting. "Yeah I do, take your pick."

"Holy shit, I can't believe their talking! He did it!"

Kenta sighed out loud, "Wow, I was holding my breath there for a moment. Didn't think he had it in him to be honest."

Akino continued to stare at the group like he had been doing even since the ladies had arrived.

"Hold on a second… What's he doing now?"

The three watched as the girl Isaac was talking to started introducing her friends to him. But one of the she wolves walked up to Isaac and shook his hand. They both shared a short conversation before Isaac pointed directly at Nick, Akino, and Kenta. Every vein in their body went cold as the other three girls in the group all looked over to their table. Suddenly the grey she wolf started walking towards their direction with a very mischievous grin on her face. She was closely followed by the other two girls who trail behind with smiles on their own faces. The three guys sitting at the table all looked like they were staring down the barrel of a gun.

"uhhh, Kenta?"

"Yeah?"

"Are they, looking at us?"

"Yep."

Nick swallowed hard as they grew closer and closer to their table.

"And uhh, do they look like heading this way…?"

Before Kenta could reply 'yes' Akino quickly got up from his seat, "I-I have to use the restroom."

Akino franticly walked away from the table but wasn't quick enough to escape this time. Luna smoothly cut in front, stopping Akino in his tracks. "Where you going?" she said with a bright smile. Akino was at a loss of words, he could only seem to utter one thing and that was, "uhhhhh" His face was completely red, not even his own fur could hide the blush.

"Come on lets go dance! I promise not to bite!" she walked up close to him and leaned in to speak in his ear. "…hard."

Akino's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell to the floor. Luna chuckled to herself as she walked past him. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was just in a daze not fainted so she leaned over his body and said in a pouting tone, "You're not going to keep a girl waiting are you?" Akino shot straight back up only his worrisome face was replaced with a huge smile. He was practically dragged onto the dance floor but not a cell in his body resisted.

Kenta and Nick's jaws were both hanging wide open at what had just happened to their friend. They watched the couple walk all the way to the dance floor before the two disappeared in the crowd of animals. Kenta then looked over to his right to see the beautiful red fox walking right up to him. She grabbed him by the hand and said, "Your coming with me cutie." Kenta let out a small yelp of distress but there was little anyone could do for him now. He was yanked up from his seat and pulled towards the dance floor.

Nick was in shock, two of his buddies were down and he was the only one left. He looked to see that Kenta had a very nervous look on his face as he too was dragged on to the dance floor never to be seen for a while. The petrified wolf was too scared to even notice Lily's maw just over his left shoulder. "Hey there…"

"AHHH!" Nick toppled over and out of his chair hitting the ground hard with a crash. Lily giggled as she pulled up a chair facing it towards her so she could sit. She watched him rub his head while he was on the ground, blushing because of how cute he looked to her. Getting up from the floor, Nick emerged to find a very gorgeous looking white wolf staring right back at him. She rested her chin on the chair and smiled brightly, "You're kind of cute..."

Nick could only laugh nervously as he scratched the back of his head with his face blushing. "heh, thanks I guess…?"

Back at the bar Isaac was laughing his tail off. Kait was just as amused at their reactions having never seen three grown animals turn into pups.

"Are they usually that timid?"

"No they just have a hard time with women, that's all." He said looking over to her.

"You don't seem that timid around girls though Isaac."

Suddenly Isaac felt the very similar sensation from before as he looked up to see Kaitlyn looking back at him. A warm fuzzy feeling filled their hearts as they knew that something felt right about them being close together. Isaac knew that one thing was certain, tonight was going to be a fun night for all of them.

**A/N: Yeahh... I was a little love drunk when I wrote it. haha please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2!**

The Battle

As the group slowly became tired of dancing, they one by one made their way back to the table where they started. Kenta, Nick, Isaac, Lilly, Anne, and Kaitlyn were sitting around the table carrying on great conversation almost like they were very close friends. They all laughed and smiled at Nick as he told them a joke that started as 'A Poodle walked into a bar…' He began to tell another but soon forgot the punch line half way through the buildup. Lilly let out a giggle as the other four stared at each other awkwardly waiting for the failed joke to pass. Isaac started to say something else but he then realized they were missing Akino.

"Hey, has anyone seen Akino lately?"

"I think Luna has him now. I doubt you'll ever see him again…" Anne said in a sarcastic tone. Kenta, Isaac, and Nick all smirked thinking about how helpless he probably looked.  
>Lilly however was not smiling after her comment. "uhhh… Anne…" she pointed over to the dance floor. The five others all followed her finger to the dance floor.<p>

Akino was not where he should have been, dancing next to the beautiful grey wolf. He was instead gripping his fists; fangs exposed just enough to show he was not happy. In his place was a blue colored panther that seemed to be having his way with Luna but was not happy to see Akino still close by. After exchanging a few words the panther quickly tossed Luna out of the way and stepped forward towards Akino. The group of dancers on the floor noticed the conflict about to happen and quickly created a circle around the two.

"…Oh god not Brad." Kaitlyn said under her breath. Isaac looked back at Kaitlyn a little dumbfounded, "Who's Brad-"

"Anne we need to get out of here." She said standing up from the table.

Anne was already standing up with her, grabbing her tan coat from the back of her chair. Lilly was the only one who didn't show intentions of leaving. "What about Luna?" she asked not wanting to leave. Kaitlyn looked back at her with a serious face, "We have to go now, I'm sure the others are close by." Isaac, Nick, and Kenta watched with confused looks as the three girls walk away. Kenta started to look a little panicked before he called out to them, "Wa-Wait! Where are you going?"

Anne looked back with a solemn glance not wanting to leave him. "I'm sorry Kenta, I really wish we had more time to talk but we need to get out of here…"

Before Kenta or any of the other three could say anything back a lone booming voice got their attention.  
>"Well look what we have here!"<p>

The girls stopped in their tracks knowing who's voice it was. Walking into the restaurant were three very grungy looking animals; a German Sheppard was accompanied by his two friends; a bore shaped quite largely and a cocky looking black raven. They each walked over to the table where Kenta, Isaac, and Nick sat circling them like buzzards. The fat pig grabbed two slices of their pizza and shoved it in his mouth. Isaac was about to stand up and stop the bore from taking another but was held down by the German Sheppard. "Whoa whoa whoa… take it easy bro. I think if we can share our women, you can share you damn pizza." Isaac shook off the Sheppard's paws from his shoulders but stayed in his seat.

"Jeremy just leave them alone, they didn't do anything." Kaitlyn said trying to stand up to the German shepherd.

"Aww its ok! We were just meeting some new friends, that's all!" the black raven said behind Kenta giving him the creeps.

Isaac scowled at the three guys standing over their table. "Kaitlyn, who are these guys, and what god forsaken planet did they come from?"

Kaitlyn looked at Jeremy then back to Isaac, "Hes nobody Isaac, I swear."

Jeremy let out a low laugh, "So that's how you think of me now? Just a nobody... After all we've been through."

"Jeremy we're not what we used to be, you need to accept that I've moved on..."

"Moved on huh?" he glanced over at Isaac, then turned back to Kaitlyn. "Oh I see…"

Jeremy turned his head slightly and yelled, "Brad get over here!"  
>Brad and Akino were in the middle of a stare down on the dance floor when they heard a name being called. Brad grit his teeth at Akino as he walked over to the other three menacing animals not wanting to stop the fight. Brad stopped next to Jeremy and the fat pig while Luna and Akino walked back to their respective group of friends. "it seems to me that we are both after the same girl Isaac but only one can walk away from with her." Jeremy raised his voice to a yell causing a lot of people around them to stop and watch. "Let's settle this in a sporting manner then shall we? I challenge you and your friends to a game in the arena! Team Death match rules, hardcore! Winner will walk away with the girls!"<p>

"Jeremy-"Anne was quickly cut off by the German Sheppard's booming voice. "Shut up!"

Akino, Nick, Kenta, and Isaac looked at each other a little confused as to what was happening. "I'm in if you guys are. We can take them… " Kenta said quietly.

"I get the pussy…" Akino added eyeing the panther.

"Isaac don't do this…!" Kaitlyn pleaded.

"You're on…" The red furred fox mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear. The two furred men shook hands in agreement.

The laser tag arena was much larger than they thought. Levels of different platforms filled the area giving plenty of hiding spots to both teams. Two large Hills were located near the middle creating a small valley between them. The players from the previous game were just leaving the battle field as the group walked up to the laser 'armory' where they would be suited up with gear. The game master was standing at the exit of the arena waiting for the last of the players to walk out. Jeremy walked up to the game master and whispered into his ear. The German Sheppard slipped the man 100 credits into the cats hand and walked away. The game master just shrugged and put the money in his pocket. He made his way over to the desk where people would pay credits to play and whispered in the ear of the receptionist then pointed over to the group of young academy cadets. She nodded and then began to type on her computer intently.

"It pays to be rich and have connections." Jeremy said with a smirk.

Suddenly the loud speaker above the battle field boomed to life. "ATTENTION LASER TAG PLAYERS! A Team Death Match game is about to begin! Please make your way to the armory and SUIT UP!"

As the group made their way into the armory the game master was standing in the middle of the room motioning everyone to gather around. "Ok everyone, this will be a standard TDM rules. Hit the enemy you get points, get hit you lose points. Play fair, play safe but most importantly have fun. I'll start suiting up people right over there."

Before the game master could make his way over to the rows of vests on the wall Jeremy stepped in his way. "Hold on, I want to add something. My party and those boys over there get hardcore rules." He slipped 20 credits into his hand again. The cat looked at the money a little shocked then back to him. "Just do it." Jeremy added.

The game master shook his head, "Ok kid, you got it…"

"What's hardcore rules?" Nick whispered to Kenta.

"I have no idea… doesn't sound safe."

Akino cracked a little smile, "Sounds fun to me…"

They then began putting on the vests that had either two colors, red or blue. Kenta, Isaac, Nick and Akino all had blue vests on the illuminated a brilliant neon color. Jeremy and his companions all had red neon vests fitted around their torsos. When the game master was rapping the vest around Nick, he asked "hey Whats hardcore rules?" The cat only looked at him bluntly and flipped a switch on his back. The vest hummed to life sending chills down his spine. The game master grabbed a nearby blue blaster off the wall and took aim at Nick. The blaster quickly shot out a blue beam of light that when connected with the center of Nicks vest sent waves of electricity through his body.

"DAAAAHHHHHH!""

The white wolf screamed as he fell to the floor twitching. Akino, Kenta, and Isaac all looked at the poor wolf with wide eyes as he slowly got up from the floor. They exchanged a few worried looks as Nick stood up still twitching. "I don't like this game…" Nick whined.

The game master approached the girls with blue vests but was stopped by Jeremy. "Hold on, the girls are with us."

"Sir that wouldn't make it even teams. I can't do that for you."

Jeremy was once again about to reach into his pocket to grab more credits but suddenly he noticed one more group of animals walking in. "just give them what's left..." he said with a smirk.

As the girls were being fitted with red vests, the four blue vested animals looked in demise at the dozen timid looking young kits, cubs, and pups that filed into the room quietly. They didn't even look a day older than eleven and yet they were about to take part in a very brutal battle. Isaac slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand at the sight. "What the hell!" Kenya shouted. "How can those kids play hardcore! I saw what it did to Nick!"

"Relax they won't have hardcore set on their vests. Besides these kids aren't old enough anyways. They will still be on your team, they just won't feel anything if hit during the game. We're not here to abuse little pups..." the game master said as he fitted the group of little ones with blue vests.

"Aright players, make your way to the bunkers on your colors side. Wait in the home base for the match to begin by stepping into the shield door. Once the game is started you can exit the home base but the game can not start until everyone is in their home base. Any questions?"

Nick raised his hand "uhhh..."

"Good! Have a fun match!" before Nick could ask his question the game master walked out of the armory and shut the door.

"Ok someone tell me... Sense when do people think a group of kids are measurable to four academy cadets?" Nick asked with a frustrated look. A couple of the kits and pups looked at Nick funny but could see that he was just as scared as they are.

Suddenly two large hanger doors began to slowly open. Light flooded the dark armory causing everyone to hold up their paws shielding them from the brightness. The laser tag field soon emerged from behind the big door reviling a much more complex arena then what was visible from the outside. Akino was the first to exit the blue side of the armory followed by Kenta, Nick, Isaac, and a dozen children.

As the red and blue vests reach the point where they part Kenta noticed Anne was a little closer than before. He slightly glanced over at her beautiful face just to get one peek but blushed when he saw that she was looking over at him as well. She reached over had grabbed his paw quickly saying, "Be careful Kenta." the black fox's face began to glow red as they parted paws each walking to their side of the field. Kenta quietly mouthed "you too Anne"

Akino was dead locked into a state of concentration. He continued to stare at the blue panther walking next to Luna. Brad gave him a grin as he yanked Luna's tail, "Meet me in the middle you little wolfy." Akino didn't even falter. He simply responded, "Your fuzzy little tail is coming off." The grey wolf turned back to his base with anger in his eyes. Brad tried to play off the statement but soon found himself playing with his tail in worry. Luna smiled at the comment as she walked towards her base ever so slightly glancing back at Akino.

When the blue team reached the end of the field they found a garage looking building that had a blue force field door. The large lettering over the top of the building spelled out BLUE TEAM BASE signifying the starting point for the blue team. When all of the team members entered their base they saw that the blue emblem on the score board lighted up. While they waited Akino began barking orders to the other three combatants. "Ok this is the plan... Kenta, you're with me up the middle on the lower levels. Isaac, you take the higher levels to give us direction and covering fire. Nick... Just don't get shot."

Isaac and Kenta nodded in agreement but Nick still seemed bit confused on the plan. Before he could even make a statement the red light on the score board lit up as well. A countdown timer appeared on the giant jumbo-tron starting with a booming voice counting down.

"Match begins in 5... 4... 3..."

Nick looked a little panicked, not knowing what to do once the timer hit zero. "ummm! Guys?"

"2... 1... GO GO GO!"

Akino and Kenta shot out of the base in a dead sprint. They hurtled over barriers quickly moving out of sight. By the time they were gone Isaac was already up a ten foot latter to the second level of the arena. Nick looked dumbfounded as he stood there thinking of what to do. He stepped out of the base looking left, then right, then straight ahead. He turned around to see the group of little kids staring innocently back at him like a flock of ducklings. At that moment a brilliant idea popped into his head...

The white furred wolf pointed his paw at them, "you kids with me!"

Over at the red base, when the alarm sounded all four of the male players walked out of the base but they stopped just outside the shield door. Jeremy turned around and looked at the trapped girls in the base with a smirk. Luna and Kaitlyn were both beating on the now orange shield door trying to get through. "Bang all you want ladies you're never getting out." he said with an evil grin.

"Just a little contingency in case you try not to play fair. Don't worry we'll be back when we teach your little boy toys who their messing with. Until then, enjoy yourselves! It just might be the last time you do!"

The four animals all laughed evilly as they took off down the middle of the arena. Luna gave the shield door one last hit before she finally gave up. "Uhhh! I can't believe him!" she fell to her knees in frustration. Lily was sitting with her back resting against the wall, knees tucked in close. "Why are we always the damsels in distress..." she quietly asked. Kaitlyn was busy rubbing her temples, "Maybe if we would stop acting like damsels we wouldn't get put in these situations..."

"I just hope the guys are alright." Anne stated thinking of what could be going on to Kenta right now. She felt frustrated that she couldn't make sure he was doing ok in the battle or at least give him a helping hand.

"I hate being helpless..." Lily whined.

"Gezz Lily, you're starting to sound like a damsel." Anne snapped after hearing Lily complain once again.

"Hey! You're stuck in here too!"

Luna stepped, "Girls enough! It's pointless to argue right now; we had no way of knowing they could lock us up in here. We need to think of a way out."

"But why, I'm sure the shields will deactivate as soon as the games over? We can just hang tight here until it's over." Lily narrowed her eyes at Anne. "Sounds like you prefer playing the damsel, eh Annabelle?"

"Lily I swear I will end you-!"

Before Anne could retort anything else Kaitlyn looked up with a curious face. "Wait a minute girls... Lily did you bring your IPod touch with you?"

The white wolf removed the small mp3 player from her pocket, "Yeah I always bring it with me. Why?"

"Let me see it..." Kaitlyn grabbed the small back device and played with it. The other three girls watched in wonder as she glided her fingers over the touch screen. As they sat there waiting for kaitlyn to do whatever she was doing Luna couldn't help but smirk at Anne. "So what's with you holding hands with that black fox Annabelle? Looks like someone's has a soft side after all." Anne blushed hard, visible even under her red fur. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." she said trying to cover up her face with her paw.

"Easy Luna, I saw you looking at that grey wolf. Besides you danced like, forever with him..." Kaitlyn spoke not even Looking up from the IPod.

"What can I say? I like a man with a little endurance..." she said with a wink.

"Ohhh but will that endurance carry over into other things?" Anne giggled. Luna smiled as she stared off into nothing. "We'll see..."

"Nick is a really funny guy." Lily suddenly stated trying to be a part of the conversation.

Luna and Anne both looked at Lily's innocent face and raised an eyebrow. They then turned back to each other with that 'ookk' face.

"Got it!"

The three girls all looked over at Kaitlyn who was smiling at the small device. "You got what...?" Luna asked.

"Need an EMP? There's an app for that..." Kaitlyn said using the same tag line the company used. She walked over to the shield door and placed the IPod on the ground. "Stand back!" she yelled just before tapping the screen activating a beeping sound. The four girls crowded in the back of the base as the beeping got quicker and quicker. Suddenly an electrical light emitted from the iPod sending tiny bolts of lightning everywhere. Seconds later the lights and the shield door dissipated due to the overload of energy. The blue electrical storm formed around the iPod slowly disappeared allowing the girls to walk out slowly. Lily gently picked up her iPod and gazed at it in amazement. "Is that even legal?" she asked looking up at Kaitlyn. "Probably not..." Luna said right behind her looking at the device as well.

"Wait my gun isn't working." Lily said testing her weapon.

"Hey that thing fried our guns too. How are we going to fight back?" Anne stated while she was trying to fire her gun. Luna walked up next to Anne smiling and leaned in close to her, "well... Looks like we need to get close enough not to use 'em." The other two girls smiled at each other knowing this fight just got a little more interesting.

Akino was at a full sprint before he dropped and slid right behind one of the barricades on one knee. He waited for Kenta to run up to his next position before moving up once more in the same fashion. As they continued this Akino saw that they were approaching the middle of the arena. Beyond that two rows of overlapping walls were positioned on the other side making it impossible to see what was behind it. Akino slowed down for Isaac to ketch up on the second level knowing he would need cover before they moved across the killzone in the middle. When Isaac waved that he was in position Akino jumped the barrier he was behind and sprinted across the middle of the arena. Suddenly Isaac's laser began firing rapidly.

"Contacts, Left side!" Isaac shouted from his position.

Akino was mid run when he saw the pig and the raven emerge from the left side of the wall then quickly disappear after Isaacs rounds hit all around them. Akino ran harder towards the wall ready to slid onto the wall, when suddenly a figure rounded the corner of the wall just in front of him. The grey wolf met eyes with the blue panther for a millisecond. Both of the animals only had seconds to react. The blue panther razed his gun... Akino tucked in his shoulder.

The impact of Akino at full speed was enough to send Brad flying into the wall behind him. He let out a painful yell as the wolf continued his momentum straight into the gut of the blue panther with his fist. Before he could deal even more damage, Akino dived back behind his side of the wall nearly getting clipped by laser fire from the German Sheppard. He got back up and sprinted back across the middle area hoping they would follow back to where Isaac and Kenta could pick them off. A sudden bust of laser fire that rushed past him told Akino that they in fact did take the bait.

Akino was looking back behind him when he noticed Kenta running the opposite direction. The two animals looked at each other in confusion. "Kenta! What the he'll are you doing?"

"Wha-?" he had no time to say anything. Akino pulled him behind cover just before more laser fire bombarded their position. "Akino! WTF! Why in the name of all that is good were you running the other way!" Akino was busy Looking over the top of their barricade trying to search for targets to respond. He finally looked over at Kenta with an irritated face, "I was trying to draw them out!"

"Well shit! Let me know next time! Because maybe I could help out Mr. Lone wolf! But nooo, Now were both fucked!"

Akino knew he was right; he shouldn't have rushed across the middle like that. He just had so much anger built up inside he couldn't control himself. He wanted so badly to get his shot at Brad, which in fact he did. "I got Brad good though..." Akino said trying to justify his actions. Kenta raised an eyebrow at him, "how good...?" Akino gestured towards the wall he just came from. "Check out the wall."

Kenta peeked over the barrier to see a huge dent in the wall about three feet big. Below he could see Brad clutching his gut trying to slowly crawl back to cover. Kenta quickly ducked from more incoming laser fire then looked back at Akino in amazement. "I recked that pussy good..."

Kenta just looked back over the wall and held up his fist to him. "...you get props for that one." Akino laughed a little as he returned the fist bump. Yet another round of bust fire hit the barrier causing them to duck again. "We're pinned out here. I can't even get a shot off." Kenta said trying to get another peek.

"What about Isaac?"

Kenta looked up to the second level to see Isaac ducking and firing trying to change cover but he was pinned just as bad. "He's not looking any better than us."

Akino cursed to himself, "They have us pinned good right now"

Kenta yelped as a laser connected with his vest sending a shock through his body. "AHH- damn it! No shit..."

"Hey were is Nick?"

Jeremy ran over and grabbed Brad off the ground pulling him back behind the wall. "You dumbass! Check the corners before you walk around them! That way shit like this won't happen!" Brad could only moan back in pain.

"Hey Jeremy we have them pinned good! Should we move up and take them out?"

The German Sheppard let out a deep chuckle. "haha this was going to be easier than I thought... Everyone start moving up!"

The four red vested animals moved from out of their position behind the wall and slowly approached the blue team's positions. Akino and Kenta tried to move but were only met with more laser fire. The red team had them out manned; their hope of winning was slowly slipping from their grasp. But there was one last chance at winning for the blue team, which caught the German Sheppard's eye just as they reached the middle of the killzone. A lone figure stood on the top of one of the hills in perfect position to flank them.

"ATTACK!"

The white wolf yelled at the top of his lungs charging down the hill. At first the red team couldn't figure out what he was doing but suddenly a stampede of kids rushed over the hill. The kids blindly fired in every direction hitting the exposed Red players. All four of the red team players fell to the ground in pain as the electrical current was continuously applied to their bodies. The hail of laser fire kept coming as the little kids surrounded their flailing bodies giggling at the funny faces the red players were making when shocked.. Akino took this moment to charge with Kenta towards the now harmless red players. When they reached the four twitching bodies on the floor the kids had already stopped firing. "Nice timing Nick," Akino said as they both walked up.

All four red team members were out cold, the electrical shock had knocked them all out for good meaning they were eliminated from the match. Nick let out a victory chant and the little kids joined in. He ran over to the fat looking pig's body and began to crouch up and down over his body doing what gamers would call a teabag. The kids started to do the same thing with the other bodies when Isaac walked up laughing. "Nick, don't give them bad habits early... Set the example." Isaac looked over to see Akino tea bagging Brad saying things like "what now?" and "She's mine now, all mine!" Isaac face palmed at the sight, but Kenta was laughing his ass off.

They had won for now, but the game was still on. Kenta realized that the girls were nowhere to be seen and were probably still in the game "we need to find the girls so we can end this match already." Kenta said looking over towards the red base. They waited for Akino and Nick to finish up before walking over to the other side of the arena. Isaac seemed a little uneasy walking in the open, "I wonder if we should keep our guard up? They might still be taking this game seriously." they slowly made their way under a low part of the second level that had large square holes covering the ceiling.

"Isaac please, their girls. What are they going to do to us?"

Just as Akino said this two sets of paws silently grabbed Kenta from above muffling his muzzle preventing him from making any noise. He was lifted through one of the square holes without a sound and unnoticed. A few seconds passed before Nick turned around, "Where's Kenta?"

Suddenly they heard a horrifying scream that was followed by a loud electrical noise coming from the second level. "Kenta!" Shouted Isaac as he ran over to the ladder that lead to the second level of the arena. He climbed the ladder quickly with Akino close behind. When Isaac reached the top he found Kenta's body laying unconscious on the floor. Once Akino made it up to the second floor Isaac turned around to see Nick was no longer behind them. They heard another load scream coming from below this time sounding more like Nicks voice. Isaac and Akino rushed to the edge of the ladder to see nicks body half exposed in the hallway below them being dragged away.

Chills were sent down both their spines as they went back to back searching in every direction. "See anything Isaac?" Isaac stuttered out his answer, "n-n-no... "

Out of nowhere a shadow rushed by both of them taking their feet out from beneath them. Isaac and Akino hit the floor hard knocking their weapons out of their hands. They tried to scramble to their feet but their vest suddenly sparked to life sending waves of electricity throughout their bodies. The last thing they remembered was two figures looking over them before everything went black.

The buzzer for the laser tag game sounded signifying that the match was over. The loud speakers crackled to life over head, "game over!"

"Wow they sure didn't put up a fight."

Kaitlyn and Luna stood over the two limp bodies smiling at their win over the boys. "I still don't know why they wanted hardcore rules; look what it did to them." Akinos lifeless body twitched a little after Luna nudged his leg with her foot. His tongue was hanging out of his slightly agape maw which made Luna giggle to herself. "He's so cute when he's like that."

"You really have, interesting, tastes Luna." Kaitlyn said looking weirdly at the two grey wolves. Luna just shrugged innocently, "what? I kind of like the guy."

"come on, we need to get these guys off the field." Kaitlyn said as she dragged Isaac over to the ladder. "here help me get them down." Luna helped lower the two unconscious animals down the ladder as Kaitlyn stood at the bottom really to catch the helpless bodies. It took some time for them to get the boys out of the arena but they eventually did. When they reached the lobby where the game entrance was located the game master helped them remove their vests from the guys. When the vests were all put up the game master looked at them questionably, "What happen to the other guys on your team?"

Kaitlyn just smiled, "I guess they're still out there having fun..."

The game master just shrugged and walked over to the arena entrance. "They always pass out when they play hardcore..." he muttered under his breath. Before he walked into the arena he turned and pointed over at a couple of benches outside the entrance. "Just leave the guys on those benches for me, they should be out for a while..."

Luna and Kaitlyn started dragging the two boys over to the benches like the game master directed. "I wish they weren't knocked out so we could talk a little more." Kaitlyn said solemnly. Luna nodded in agreement as she looked back at Akino, "I know, they seem like such honest guys..."

As they walked up to the nearest bench something caught Luna's attention. She looked over to one of the other benches to see Anne and Lily giggling loudly as they were messing with the two other boys. "Hey Anne, give me that black marker!" the white wolf said enthusiastically. Anne handed her the black sharpie and she went to town. She was concentrating intently on the other white wolfs face. "here you can have this silver one. Where's the red?"

Luna and Kaitlyn approached cautiously not knowing what to expect. But when they saw Nick and Kenta's faces, they busted out laughing.

Kenta had stars and hearts all over his face with red lipstick markings everywhere. Anne had drawn crazy eyes over his eyelids making him look like an idiot. Nick was in the same exact shape, only his white fur allowed for more colors to appear on his face. Lily had drawn a tie around his neck with kiss marks all over his neck. Both of them looked like they just got done with a makeover, Nick had on red lipstick and Kenta had white. The sight was truly hilarious to the girls as they stood back and laughed.

"Wait one final touch!" Lily leaned down and scribbled one last thing on his forehead. When her paw moved out of the way the girls could see a phone number written across the top of his face. Anne smiled and walked over to Kenta, "good idea Lily!" She wrote down her phone number as well.

Kaitlyn and Luna couldn't believe what the girls did, but they couldn't stand laughing at it too. Luna walked over to Lily and reached for the marker in her hand. "Let me see that thing Lily." She walked over to Akino and wrote 'call me' along with her number on his right arm. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the grey wolf thinking about how foolish the girls were acting. Sure they seemed like nice guys now but that's the same thing Jeremy and his boys tried to pull. She wasn't so sure she would fall for their tricks just yet. "Let's get going girls it's late. I don't want to be walking the streets at this hour alone."

Luna and Anne both agreed as they finished picking up the markers. "Come on Lily..." Anne said grabbing her on the shoulder. Lily was just about to finish writing her phone number for the tenth time when she was yanked away. "W-wait! I didn't write call me!" Anne just rolled her eyes, "I think he'll get the message Lily."

Once the three girls were walking away from the benches Kaitlyn trotted over next to Isaac. She discreetly slipped a pice of paper into his pants pocket before catching up with the other girls. "I hope you call Isaac." she whispered to herself.

30 minutes later...

"uuuhhhhmmmnnnnnnn..." Isaac let out a loud moan as he stretched his arms out on the bench. He rubbed his eyes to try and clear his vision but was blinded by the bright neon lights. Isaac could hear two other moans erupting next to him. "Ohhh man... What the hell happen?" It was Kenta's voice, he was just getting up as well. The other voice spoke up as well, "Uhhhggg... I have no clue-...BAHAHAHAHA!" Isaac stood up quickly to see Akino holding his sides laughing. He looked over to Kenta and saw the poor animal looking at Akino then over at Isaac. "Go check a mirror." Isaac said simply trying to stifle a laugh.

Kenta ran off with a distressful look on his face just as Nick rose up from the bench. "What the heck is going on?" the white wolf asked in a drowsy state, he too was covered in markings. This time Isaac couldn't hold back a laugh, he fell over flat on his side. Akino was almost about to die he was laughing so hard. Nick looked at them innocently, "What?" Suddenly they all heard a terrifying roar coming from the bathroom. Kenta kicked the door open and looked around, "Who did this!" Nick looked over to see Kenta covered in markings. "Dammn... Looks like you got raped in the face by a marker!" Nick said a little less distressed about his own situation. "You don't look any better princess!"

The white wolf looked at him funny but then took his phone out. He used the screen as a mirror to inspect what exactly they were talking about.

"Oh myy GGOODD!"

He dropped the phone on the floor in shock. "This stuff better come off!" Nick said rubbing his face rapidly.

"Hey, hold on a second. Look..." Kenta pointed at Nick's forehead, "it looks like someone wrote a phone number all over you."

"there's one on yours too... Here give me your cell phone." Nick reached for the phone and began typing it in. He handed Kenta his cell phone, "type in the one on my face."

Kenta grabbed Nick's phone and did the same thing. Akino was just getting up from the ground after laughing so hard when he noticed a number written on his right arm. "What the? Hey I got a number on me too!"

"At least that's the only thing written on you..." Nick said narrowing his eyes at the grey wolf.

"I wonder whose numbers they are."

Isaac reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, "Here let me check my phone contacts-... wait." he felt a piece of paper in his pocket. Isaac removed the folded paper and opened it up. The other three guys crowded around to read it as well. The note said "Hey Isaac, give me a call if you ever want to hang out! -Kaitlyn XOXOXO 759-9827"

At that moment they knew it was the girls.

**THE END (for now?)**

**A/N: Well I hope you like reading it because I really enjoyed writing it haha. If I get some good feedback and some more people that want to take part in this with their own OCs I might continue. But we will see! **

**R&R!**

**-vipervet18**


End file.
